Clint's BIRDTastic Adventure
by Akaifu
Summary: T for language. We all know Clint Barton; The birdlover who wishes dearly to fly. Sadly it is impossible for him, since he is but a human... right?
1. Chapter 1

**FUCKING CHROME.**

**I HAD FUCKING WRITTEN THIS WHOLE FUCKING CHAPTER AND THEN IT JUST SHUT DOWN.**

**So what can I say? IT SUCKS now. Anyways; Fun thing for you to read while I update other fics.**

* * *

><p>All six Avengers are standing on top of Stark Tower, or Avengers Tower. Depends who you are asking.<p>

Clint Barton, aka Hawkeye, are standing wearing a Hawk Costume, he's close to the edge.

"This is gonna work! I can FEEL it!" He happily announces, grinning widely. He starts flapping his 'wings' up and down.

"Clint... You do know humans are not build for flying? It is impossible" Bruce Banner, or Hulk, asks his ally and friend.

"I CAN FLY!" Thor, Prince of Asgard and God of Thunder, says cheerily holding up Mjolnir, his hammer.

"You're a god" Tony Stark, aka Iron Man, aka Playboy, aka Billionaire, says to the thunderer, who just nods in agreement.

"Disney have learned me one thing; Believe in yourself and EVERYTHING will work out! AND I BELIEVE ONE HUNDRED PERCENT THIS IS GOING TO WORK!" Clint says grinning even wider, making small jumps.

The Black Widow, Natasha Romanoff, mumbles something alike; "Told you not to let him see Peter Pan"

Clint doesn't care though, and jumps off the building flapping with his arms to stay airborne.

However, he falls quickly down toward the streets of New York. The New Yorkers who have seen him are staring in disbelief at the man wearing a costume, falling toward them. Some of the people are taking pictures; Probably for Tumblr and Facebook, maybe even MySpace... na no one uses MySpace.

He falls with great speed, and the archer now realizes; he is doomed. He can't fly. He's a mere human... humans do not fly.

Or... do they?

He stops midair, green light surrounding him.

"What th-" is all Clint gets to say before he feels_ pain_.

The costume is growing... or is he shrinking? And slowly his arms and legs are getting closer to him, his nose becomes pointy and connects with his mouth; a beak.

His legs loses everything and grows sleek claws, on his arms feathers are sprouting, and the feathers then continues to rest of his body.

Dear Barton; You are now a Hawk.

The light carries him up to the roof of Stark Tower, dumping him off in front of his fellow Avengers.

Clint feels trapped; he cannot find any way out of this costume, until Tony turns it upside down causing him to fall out.

The Avengers let out a gasp; Their fellow Avenger is... a bird?

A hawk is sitting in front of them, wearing way too big sunglasses with purple glass, it got a white chest and dirty blonde feathers, much like Clint's hair. "Caw?" It says noticing how everyone stares at it.

"Is this Clint?" Tony mumbles walking closer "He's a little birdie now" he pokes Clint, making the former archer bite after him. "OKAY BAD IDEA" Tony announces walking backwards.

"How did he become a _BIRD?_" Steve Rogers, aka Captain America, asks looking at Clint.

"I believe it may be my fault for saving his life" a way to known voice announces. And in a flash of Green light; Loki Laufeyson have appeared.

"It would seem I have made him a bird by accident" He adds walking over to the Archer, picking him up by the legs. "So little Hawkeye, seems you now literary _are a hawk. _You just need the whole eye thing" He says like nothing eventful were happening.

"BROTHER! Why are you here?" Thor asks loudly, thunder is in the distance.

"Saving the life of your bird apparently, and making mischief" The trickster replies mischievously.

"Loki, turn Clint into a human again, NOW" Natasha says walking closer to the trickster, who just grins. "No. That would be no fun" He says grinning even wider, then he lets go of the Hawk and in a new flash of light he is gone.

Clint dumps to the ground cawing as he hits it.

"So, who's up for grilled chicken?" Tony Stark asks.

* * *

><p><strong>Yep. Clint's a little Birdie now~ ^w^<strong>

**God... Original were better.**

**Disclaimer: Owning nothing.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I got so much story for this... okay no. But it is a parody, so it is fine.**

**Chrome better not shut down again ._.**

* * *

><p><em>Location: Clint Barton's Room, Avengers Tower, New York, USA, Earth, Solar System, Milky Way.<em>

The Avengers are gathered once again, in front of them are a dirty blonde colored hawk sitting staring intensely at Natasha Romanoff. "Do you think he can still speak?" She suddenly asks, reaching out to touch the hawk, it just sits letting her do so, so she slowly pets it with her finger.  
>"Wouldn't surprise me, Clint... say 'Hi'" Tony Stark, yes THE Iron Man, replies looking at the bird, "How can you do that? He tried to kill me when I came near him" He mumbles. "Well Clint does like Natasha, and they have known each other a long time" Steve Rogers replies, finding some nuts which he places in front of Clint.<p>

"I CANNOT UNDERSTAND! Why would my brother do such thing?!" Thor says walking heavily around the room. The thunderer had apologized several times to Clint, then tried hugging him which resulting in him getting a bite from Clint.

_Clint stopped focusing all his bird attention on Natasha and looked around the room... everything seemed so different as a bird... his trusty arrows seemed dangerously sharp... and his nest... oh god his nest were appealing him even more.  
><em>_A poster of a beautiful snow owl made him feel love. He felt attracted to it. And it disturbed him a lot.  
><em>_He tried to focus on the humans around him again... they all seemed so... intelligent. He heard them speak, but the words just didn't make any sense for him. Thor were so loud... it scared Clint, he jumped closer to Natasha._

_"Natasha i'm scared of Thor" He said to her, looking sadly toward her._

Natasha looked as Clint jumped closer, he looked at her then cawed something alike "Caw.. ca-caw" he stared a little more.  
>"I wonder how he is now, I mean he can <em>FLY<em> now" Bruce suddenly said, making the team turns their attention to him. Even Clint looked at him, after seeing the fellow team mates looking toward the scientist.

_Clint looked as the other Avengers stared at Bruce. Clint wondered what he had said, suddenly Stark walked over to him again, quickly getting his hands on Clint's wings, Clint shouted "HEY" but Tony just grinned, flapping and then started to move his wings "H... B... F... T... W... Y... C... F" were really everything Clint could make out understanding... a code? "HBFTWYCF?" he mumbled, feeling slight pain (making him squeak) as Stark flapped his wings. Suddenly Steve pulled Tony away from Clint.  
>Clint realized just what Stark had done... flapping his wings. Well... Clint were a bird right now, one of the faster flying ones are everything. He looked as his former arms, now sleek beautiful wings. Then he realized; he could freaking fly with these, and it would work!<br>He jumped over to the edge of the table. Pushing his bird chest forward thinking of how hawks flew; then jumped over to the other edge of the table; quickly running toward the other one right away, wings moving quickly.  
>And then he jumped down from the table, letting his feet close to his chest and making his wings make him come closer toward the roof.<br>"I AM FLYINGGGG" he shouted loudly and happily flapping around the roof, slowly changing to gliding after a while, he noticed his friends looking at him amazed; Oh the joy of showing them the true!  
>And then he flew toward the outside, the wonderful sky. But... it weren't the sky.<em>

"OH GOD CLINT" Natasha shouted running over to the hawk, few minutes ago he had been airborne; flying around in the room cawing loudly. And then he had hit the window, probably thinking it where a way to go outside. She quickly picked him up "Barton? Are you okay?" She asked holding the hawk close to her.  
>"I'll go get some pillows" Tony said quickly walking over to Clint's bed getting some pillows "God... this guy literary got a nest of pillows"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>About last part's ending; Do not fear for Clint XD<strong>

**Tony has been grounded; No Alcohol nor any bird XD**


End file.
